Again a wide variety of problems has been attacked using a combination of electrospray and MALDI mass spectrometry. Techniques have been developed for running spots on gels in MALDI and the electrospray spectrometer has been modified to increase stability and sensitivity. An unusual iron complex has been identified in electrospray and a series of diamines has shed light on the processes involved in fragmentation of multiply charged peptides and proteins. A technique for obtaining sequence data on short stretches of large proteins has been discovered using electrospray and dry air along with maximum entropy computer analysis.